All She Wants
by FaithinBones
Summary: An AU ending for "The Doom in the Boom". This story is told from Jack Hodgins' point of view.


Jennafee70 wanted me to fix 'The Doom in the Boom'. Since I can't fix it to have a happy ending on the show, you'll have to settle for fanfiction. I hope this is what you wanted.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

All she had wanted was more children. It wasn't as if she wanted to move to Rome or Paris or God knows where. She didn't want to take me away from the job I love or from my friends that I have grown to love. She just wanted to add to our little family, that's all.

After the explosion I realized that Angela was right. Life is short and if we wait until I'm ready to expand our family then that option may be taken from us. All lives are fragile and if you think about who and what we deal with, our lives are especially fragile. At any time, we can slip and fall in the shower or get side swiped by an 18 wheeler on the way to a crime scene or like what happened to me, a phone can ring and I may answer it and set off a bomb.

We deal with psychos and killers. Some are crafty in their evilness or insanity. We place ourselves in peril every day and yet if we didn't do it who would? We're the risk takers and no one promised us it would be easy or safe.

All she wanted was children and all I could think about was how more children would change the dynamics of our family and maybe our love would be stretched in a way I didn't want. Now that I think about it, I was just being silly or just plain selfish. I'm not sure which, but all I can say is she's right. We should have more children.

When we were just going out together, way back in the ancient times of our lives before we were married and Michael Vincent was born, way back then she told me she wanted a million children. She loves children and I knew that. That's part of who Angela is and I don't want to change that. She has a lot of love to go around and I just wanted to keep most of that love for me and our son. I was clipping her wings and I never meant to do that.

All she wanted was children and I almost waited too late for that. I've seen Booth and Brennan and Cam hurt so badly that they were hospitalized. Hurt so badly that they almost died. Their tragedies should have been a lesson to me and yet . . . somehow . . . it didn't penetrate my happy bubble I was living in. Not really. Sure I love those guys, but I never thought I could be hurt. Not really. I'm the bug man. I'm the slime guy. I'm just a scientist.

I'm just as mortal as they are and it's time I face that fact.

I want to make Angela happy and I will. As I lay here beside her, I think about how I told her today that I was ready. She was so shocked. I think she resigned herself to never having any more children and for that I am sorry. Angela is my life and my love. When I think about how I made her so unhappy these last few weeks, I feel terrible and not worthy of her love and loyalty.

The night is quiet and I hear her steady breathing beside me. She is so sweet when she's asleep. The years melt from her face and she looks like the young woman I first grew infatuated with. That infatuation grew to love and I know that I will never love anyone as much as I love her.

Angela is my soul mate and through her I have become peaceful in my own skin. She is an artist and she has used my life as a canvass. She has created a masterpiece of love and friendship and family. I would do anything for her and I will never let her regret being with me.

All she wanted is more children and that is what she will get. Whether it is one or two or that million she once spoke of, I will love her like I have loved no other. I will love each new child as they come because each child will be a gift from my beautiful Angela. They will be loved and they will be a part of our family.

I am not a very religious man, but I do believe in a higher being, so I thank God that Aubrey saved me and that he is well again. I thank God that Angela and Dr. B weren't there when the phone rang and I answered it. I thank God that Cam was across the parking lot and we didn't lose her like we did the four policeman who died in the blast. And I thank God that he didn't take me when he could have.

Because of Aubrey's quick thinking, I have been given more time on this earth and I will use that time wisely. I will love my wife and child and as our family grows I will love them too. I will appreciate the friends I have and the life I've been allowed to live.

The room is dark and it is very early in the morning. The sun will be up soon and with it, the start of a new day. I'm glad I will live to see that new day. I am whole and healthy and I know that but for a quirk of fate, I could be lying in a hospital right now or in a morgue. I will never again take for granted what I have because what I have could be lost in the blink of an eye.

All she wants is children and that's what I want too.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know what you think of my little story. Thank you.


End file.
